


Evuninehn

by leeryderlavellan



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, saeris isn't mahariel just fyi, she's a maaage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeryderlavellan/pseuds/leeryderlavellan
Summary: Tamlen and Saeris share a kiss under the moon and stars. General fluff, which will eventually lead to sadness (but I'm not about to write the sad parts yet). Might be part of a series, later on.





	Evuninehn

On a warm night in late Justinian, Saeris and Tamlen sat against a large tree on a hill not far from their camp, stargazing. They had run out of stories to tell each other some time ago, and were now sitting in contented silence, though Tamlen found himself gazing at Saeris more than the stars as the night wore on. Moonlight suited her milky complexion, almost making her glow, and he was continuously struck with awe any time her pale lavender irises were visible.

It was a surprise when his lips landed on hers, and Tamlen realized latently that he probably should have asked Saeris if he could kiss her. He hadn’t even truly realized he’d moved until he was kissing her, having been staring at Saeris for some time while she looked up at the stars, but he pulled back just as abruptly and turned his eyes to the ground as he stammered out an apology.

“I, ah, sorry about that, Saeris. I-I should have…er, that is, I shouldn’t have—”

Tamlen would have gone on like that for some time if not for Saeris’s hand suddenly gripping his own on the grass, and when he looked at her he was surprised to find that she was smiling.

“I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to kiss me. You'd been staring so long you could have counted all of my freckles," she laughed, but her voice grew softer as she continued, "And…asking is nice, but, well…you know how I get, sometimes.” Saeris looked at the ground between them, or perhaps at their joined hands, smile turning sheepish.

“Telahn.” Tamlen smiled gently, looking down at Saeris’s mouth and then leaning towards her once more. At the use of her old name, she’d looked back up, and met Tamlen halfway as he bent to kiss her again. It was a tad short-lived, as the pair adjusted their positions – Saeris, being at least a head shorter than Tamlen, found it difficult to kiss him while sitting directly next to him. She pulled away from him, but then hesitated, unsure of how to proceed and becoming slightly embarrassed about this.

“Come here, lethallan,” Tamlen cooed, and gently pulled Saeris into his lap, guiding her movement with one hand holding her own and the other resting on her waist. Her smile turned toothy as she giggled a bit, but ever shy, Saeris turned her gaze away from him as she settled into his lap.

Others might have found it frustrating, but Tamlen’s heart melted with every move Saeris made, and he was content just to be near her. Still, since it seemed she was interested, he asked, “Do you want to kiss me, Saeris?”

Her smile faltered as she turned her head back towards him, looking a bit stunned – either because he had spoken, or because of what he’d said. As she stared at him, her eyes grew soft, and slowly she began leaning her head towards Tamlen until their foreheads were pressed against each other. Eyes half-lidded, but open enough to look into his own,  
Saeris replied, “Yes, lethallin. I would like that very much,” and then tilted her head until she was able to press her lips against Tamlen’s once more.

Their kissing was gentle, and slow; not at all urgent, as Tamlen might have previously envisioned. He’d only thought it would be such because of how long he’d wanted to kiss Saeris, but as he held her in the moonlight, he realized he was in no rush. They were young, after all.

They had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> *Telahn: without voice  
> *Evuninehn: (roughly translated) the moon and great happiness
> 
> (shoutout to Project Elvhen over at FenxShiral for both of Saeris's names, and inspo for the title of the fic!)


End file.
